


nothing lasts forever

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, they're soulmates i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: One day Mal comes home and Evie gives her heartbreaking news that changes everything thay've ever called familiar.





	nothing lasts forever

"Oh, no, why?"

Evie's hands are shaking.

"No no no no no..."

Slowly she collapses on her knees beside her and Mal's king-sized bed. Leaning her head on the mattress, she starts to cry. Her hands are grasping the blanket tightly.

"This can't be happening," she whispers to herself, "It's not true, it's not true, it's fake!"

Evie rips the blanket away angrily. She's home alone because Mal's at work, so she has full liberty to do whatever she wishes. Well, as long as she doesn't break anything. Mal worked hard to get her this castle — and the status of a princess once again.

Nine months after Mal proposed to Evie, they got married. Ever since then they've been happy together with little — if any — trouble and worries and now they've been married for two years. If they have problems, they overcome them easily.

But this one...this one's not so easily thrown away. This one's big.

Evie starts to panic, coming to terms with what's happening. She sees her phone on her nightstand and starts to think. She needs to tell someone, she needs the support of her friends: Jay and Carlos! Oh, but they're on a roadtrip together, celebrating the anniversary of their first date. Evie doesn't want to disturb them.

Fairy Godmother? But she's busy with work as always and Belle and Adam have their hands full.

Then suddenly Evie gasps; Mal.

She has to tell Mal. Her sweet Mal. But she'll be broken, won't she? This will change things tremendously.

"No, no, I can't...I can't do that to Mal. But she needs to know the truth. Oh, what do I do?!" Evie cries a bit more. She sits there on the floor for a good hour before she's calmed down fully. She makes the bed and then goes to wash her face.

Mal is going to be home in thirty minutes. She's going to be happy and asking about Evie's day and what she's been doing and she's going to give Evie many little kisses and cuddles and Evie has to break her, ruin her happiness.

Quicker than Evie even realizes it, time passes and Mal is already coming through the front door. Evie is now combing her hair in front of a mirror. Mal puts her bag down on the nearest chair and then turns to Evie.

"Hi babe," she says happily. Evie's heart drops but she smiles brightly.

"Hi Mal!" she goes to her girlfriend and gives her a little kiss. God, Mal's lips taste like strawberries and her new, deep purple lip gloss; her lips taste like home. Evie doesn't want to lose that.

"So how was your day at work?" Evie asks, slowly and gently rubbing Mal's forearms with her thumbs.

"It was cool. Well, Lonnie fell asleep at one point and the boss gave her a five-minute lecture about it and Doug dropped all his food on the floor at the cafeteria but other than that, I had a great day," Mal laughs, "How about you?"

Evie thinks back at the moment she was crying her eyes out. It hurts in her chest to look at Mal's beautiful smile and know that soon it won't be there.

"It was okay," Evie's startled at how weak her voice is when she speaks to Mal. Immediately Mal's smile drops and she frowns in concern.

"Evie...is everything alright? Baby, you're shaking," she says. Evie looks into Mal's eyes, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I love you so much," she says suddenly, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, I would turn whole Auradon upside down if you had lost something that had meaning to you, I would literally do anything for you, okay? The day we got married was the best day of my life and — "

"Whoa, Evie," Mal laughs, "what's this 'declaration of undying love' about? I mean I like it, but what is it for?"

"I'm just worried," Evie breathes, "about us."

"Why are you worried? It's us, it's you and me forever — "

"No! No, it's not!" Evie fights herself away from Mal's arms and walks to their kitchen area. She grips the granite countertop tightly, her arms shaking.

"Something's not right," Mal concludes, coming closer slowly, "You need to tell me right now. Did something happen? What did Audrey say to you? Or was it Chad? Let me strangle them both!"

Evie chuckles dryly, "It's not Audrey or Chad."

"Then what is it?! Tell me, Evie, I can help you," Mal insists.

"I'm not sure if you can," Evie says sadly.

"Tell me!" Mal's eyes glow in the familiar green color as she stares into Evie's own, brown eyes. Now a tear falls down on Evie's cheek.

"I have breast cancer, Mal,"

Mal plummets into darkness. Immediately, and against her will, her head begins to process all possible outcomes of this situation. All of them are the same: living without Evie.

No, no, she can't get ahead of herself, Evie can get better. Mal has heard of this disease before, she knows there are ways to get rid of it. It will take time and effort but Evie could do it. Right?

"Evie..." Mal whispers. Now she goes to her girlfriend and wraps her in her arms. Evie is crying again, and she's holding nothing back.

"There's a chance I could die, Mal," Evie sobs. The words sting in Mal's heart, twisting and turning and breaking her from the inside.

"No. You're not going anywhere, you're going to get better. I know you've talked to the doctors, we can start your treatment, we can do anything, Evie. I am not losing you. I — I can't live without you," she tries to comfort Evie, but in reality she feels empty and unsure.

"I'm scared," Evie says as she and Mal sit on the couch together. Mal kisses Evie's head.

"Me too princess," she answers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Never forget that, okay? Even when I'm no longer with you — "

"Stop," Mal cuts her off before she starts crying herself, "You're going to get better, I already told you that. Stop saying those things."

Evie and Mal lay there for hours, just talking. They talk about the time they came to Auradon for the first time, the weight of their quest heavy on their shoulders. The time Evie bravely threw herself in front of Mal and the others when Maleficent threatened them in her majestic dragon form. In that moment Mal had feared that her mother would hurt the girl she loved so she had taken things in her own hands and saved them all. They talk about the time when they first came out to the public, their engagement, their wedding, every single little moment until this very day. And in that little shell of theirs, their bubble of happiness, there's no pain in the world, no worry. There's nothing but the two of them.

"You're going to fight for me, aren't you?" Evie then asks quietly. Mal squeezes her hand.

"Always, Evie. I know cancer won't go down without a fight, but we'll hit back, and hard. We're going to live a long and happy life together. That's a promise."


End file.
